Zoey's Trebuchet
Plague | blocking = Partial | hp defense = | game file name = veh_trebuchet }} Overview Zoey's Trebuchet is a unit added in the 2.9.8 Patch. It is unlocked at Level 56 and has 220 . Zoey's Trebuchet is informally known as "Trebuchet" or simply "Treb". This unit has five attacks, however it has only three ability slots. Two ability slots are available at Rank 1. The first available attack, Stone Sling: Stone Block ''will lob a giant stone cube at the enemy doing 108-132 damage. As there is many indirect fire projectiles which deal more damaging explosive projectiles, it is mostly useless, especially after obtaining the ''Stone Sling: Fragmenting Block attack. However, it is still useful against nascent air units, and is rather effective against them. The second available attack, Canister Sling: Corrosive Canister allows the Trebuchet to lauch a canister of corrosive poison at the enemy doing 68-92 damage with a 100% DoT for three turns. The other three attacks are unlocked later. They deal less initial damage than the Stone Block or Fragmenting Block attacks, but deal more damage if DoT is accounted for. This munition should be the primary attack for low-ranked Trebuchets. Stone Sling: Fragmenting Block is unlocked at Rank 2 and will do 94-115 damage with splash damage of the 4 spaces around the target. Like its Stone Block predecessor, there are many attacks like this, and will be readily available by the time the player can obtain the Trebuchet. However, it is still useful as an anti-aircraft weapon. Canister Sling: Napalm Canister is unlocked at Rank 3, which allows the unit to launch a canister full of napalm at the enemy doing 61-82 damage with 100% DoT for three turns. The last attack is Raptor Harness: Baby Raptor. This attack is unlocked at Rank 6 and allows the Trebuchet to launch baby raptors at the enemy. This attack will do 90-166 (6x), for a total of 540 to 996 damage to units without piercing resistances. It also has an Armor Piercing ability of 25% and a high crit rate of 15%. Placing the Trebuchet in the first and second row is very risky due to its relatively low and lack of . It is better to place it in the third row or behind the protection and cover of a tank or Portable Wall so it is able to inflict damage on the enemy but stay safe and protected in the process. With its diverse and unique ammunition choices, it is a good asset to ones army and will reward the player at Rank 6 (assuming they have to get the Raptor Harness attack ability). Attacks Stone Sling= | attack2 = , | ammoused = 1 | range = 2-5 | lof = Indirect | suppression = x0.5 +15 | cooldown = 3 | globalcooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = trebuchet_shatter }} }} |-| Canister Sling= , , | ammoused = 1 | range = 2-5 | lof = Indirect | effects = | suppression = +15 | cooldown = 4 | globalcooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = trebuchet_napalm }} | attack2 = | suppression = +15 | cooldown = 4 | globalcooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | game file name = trebuchet_chem }} }} |-| Raptor Harness= , | ammoused = 1 | range = 2-5 | lof = Indirect | armorpiercing = 25 | suppression = +10 | cooldown = 5 | targets = Ground | game file name = trebuchet_raptor }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 31; 35; 40; 43; 48; 52 }} Cost Updates 4.0 Patch * Gained the ability to hit air units. 2.9.8 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:Veh trebuchet front.png|Front. File:Veh trebuchet back.png|Back. File:Veh trebuchet icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:2.9.8 Patch